Mixed Blood
by OpalFyr
Summary: Twins Hunter and Haylee Kestler are special. With the blood of both Assassins and Templars running in their veins the knowledge in their DNA is enough to change the world. This is their story and fight for survival
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No, but this is the only way that might."

Sigh "Fine, but if this ends badly not only will you have to answer to me but, you will have a bunch of Assassins and Templars after you also."

"I understand and except the risks. I am still going to do this."

"Very well but when this backfires I _will_ say I told you so."

"That just gives me extra incentive to make this work."

With that the two beings went their separate ways one to start the events that would change the lives of many, and one to watch and wait.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN - **I do not own any of Assassins Creed characters only Hunter and Haylee.

Description - Hunter and Haylee are 18 with reddish brown hair and grey green eyes. Hunter is 5'9" lean but does have some muscles. Haylee is 5'4" also lean and very fast.

* * *

Haylee POV

"Hunter! Stop changing the stupid channel put it back on Doctor Who," I yelled.

"Nope, we are watching Criminal Minds," my twin said back.

My gosh he was an idiot. Don't get me wrong Criminal Minds was great but, this Doctor Who episode was with the tenth Doctor. David Tenet is awesome nuff said. Why Hunter did not realize why we must watch was beyond me.

"I was here first you twit," I screeched.

"I was born first," he said with a smirk.

Not this agin. Every time I was doing something or had something that he wanted he used the older argument. The older argument was getting old. "Two minutes! You were born two minutes before me and you act like it is two _years._"

"It might as well been baby sis."

With that I launched my self out of my beanbag chair and on to the couch. Grabbing Hunter in a headlock I pushed him face down into the cushions.

"Several things big brother. One don't call me baby sis. Two we are watching Doctor Who. Three stop being annoying or I will lock you in the closet agin." He hated being locked in the closet. I don't know why it was actually kinda nice in there, so quiet and peaceful, almost like being asleep.

"Seriously? Every time I do something you don't like you lock me in that damn closet. Get some new threats please." New threat? Why should I do that? Locking him in the closet was a tradition of mine, that and it was fun to hear him yell at me but not be able to go on the offensive.

**_Ding-Dong_**

Really!? Someone just had to come knocking now! Why couldn't they come in like two minutes after we had resolved this very important battle of wills. Some people had no concept of appropriate timing apparently.

"Heylee I have an idea," came Hunter's voiced muffled through the couch. "How about you get off of me and go get the door."

Like that was going to happen. The second I did he would change the channel back to Criminal Minds and then hide the remote. I was not going to let that happen. "Nope I'm good. If it is anyone we know they can just unlock it."

"But what if it is some one important? It could be Publisher's Clearing House come to give you a million dollars. Or it could be the people from the zoo who want to take you back to your rightful home." Smart ass.

"If I belong in a zoo so do you seeing as your my twin and all," came my snarky comeback. Really we both kinda deserved to live in a zoo. We might love each other but my brother and I fought all the time.

**_Ding-Dong_**

With a sigh I get off of Hunter. "Alright alright I'm coming," I yell. "Patience is still a virtue last time I checked," I mumbled under my breath. Bad timing and impatient this person must be a friend of Hunter's or just some stranger. I was betting a friend of Hunter.

"Oh and Hunter if you change the channel I will lock you in that closet," I yelled at him.

"What was that? I can't hear you," I heard him reply. I can't hear you? That was what he was going with? What are we two years old?

Getting to the door I opened it.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Umm can I help you two gentlemen?" I squeaked. Squeaked because unless my eyes had messed up or I was in some sort of drug haze I had two Assassins standing on my front porch. Lovely.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN **- If you did not notice I changed chapter one a lot. I wrote it at two in the morning posted it. Later when I went back and read it I asked myself if I was the one in a drug haze and not Haylee. Sigh. Anyway disclaimer time I don't own any of the Assassin's Greed characters unfortunately only Haylee and Hunter.

* * *

Hunter POV

Finally. I thought Haylee would never get off of me. My sister was small but she could be heavy. Sitting up I grabbed the remote and changed the channel back to Criminal Minds. Now where to hide the remote? Haylee would know to look under the couch and if I put it behind the TV only Haylee would be able to reach back and get it.

"Oh and Hunter if you change the channel I will lock you in the closet," I heard Haylee yell back at me.

"What was that?," I said. "I can't hear you." I knew that would get on her nerves, she was so predictable sometimes.

Settling back in to the couch I was about to continue watching Criminal Minds when I heard Haylee answer the door. For some reason her voice sounded really high and squeaky. That meant something was wrong because Haylee didn't do squeaky, screechy yes, but never squeaky. Hopping off of the couch I quickly walked down the hall towards the door.

When I got there I looked over Haylee's shoulder. Ok that was weird, now I knew why Haylee had squeaky voice syndrome. For some reason that was beyond me we had two guys dressed as Assassin's on our door step. The taller of the two had the rougher robes of white with blue accents. He had the traditional red sash around his waist with the Assassin symbol, black pants and knee high crude leather boots. The other Assassin was slightly shorter and leaner than the other one. His robes where a pristine white with leather armor covering his abdomen with a red sash underneath. He also had metal greaves on his forearms.

It only took me a second to take all this in. Weird but now it was time to get down to business. Moving to put myself in front of Haylee, I blocked the door. "Who are you and what do want?" I growled. Rude, yes, did I care, no.

"Are you Hunter and Haylee Kestler?" the shorter of the two asked. What? How did this guy know our names? What the hell was going on?

From behind me I heard Haylee ask, "Maybe, who wants to know?" That was the Haylee I knew straight to the point but I knew she was freaked. She would have never let me get in front of her if she was not seriously wigging out.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton but you may call me Conner," the taller one said. "This is my friend Altaïr. Now are you Haylee and Hunter Kestler?"

I felt my chin drop. No way was this really Conner and Altaïr, they where characters in a video game. Weren't they?

"Thats not possible," I said shakily. "Conner and Altaïr are characters in a video game. You might be dressed as them but there is no _possible_ way you are them."

"We are them. Now answer the question," Altaïr said forcefully. I was no expert on thousand year old Assassins but I think he was getting irritated with us.

"Yes we are them," I snapped. "How about _you_ answer _our_ question now." This was insane we had two guys in costumes asking who we were. What next I guy dressed as Ezio coming to ask Haylee out on a date? That would be funny, especially when she punched the guy.

"If you are truly Hunter and Haylee Kestler than you must come with us now," said Conner. Wait, freeze frame. What? Go with them? Are they insane? Obviously they were, if they dressed up as Assassins and asked regular teenagers to just randomly go with them.

"Wait one second," Haylee snapped as she shoved past me. "You nutters think your Assassins, and want us to go with you to some unknown place. Are you insane?!" Well at least we were on the same page.

"Well..." Conner started.

"No! You hush now! We are not going anywhere with you so leave us alone." With that she stepped back and slammed the door in their face. She locked the door quickly and turned around.

"You go lock the back do fast. I will pull the curtains. We will figure out where to go from there when we are done," she said with one breath.

Without saying a word I turned and raced down the hall towards the back door. When I got to in i locked it and threw the deadbolt. After that I raced back to meet Haylee. We met up at the bottom at the stairs. Haylee's face was flushed and she was gasping for breath, I'm sure I wasn't much better.

"Ok we are locked in now what do we do?" she gasped. Think think think what next.

"Got it," I said. "First we call the cops, then we call Mom and Dad I know that they are out of town but they will want to know. After that we call Uncle Mark we can go stay with him."

"Or," said a voice at the top of the stairs, "You can do none of those things." My head snapped up toward where they were standing. Both of them, in our house, that we had just locked. Crap.

* * *

**AN** - yea another one but I will keep it short. I did the best I could with Conner and Altaïr's robes. If you are wondering Conner is wearing his regular robes. Also if you noticed something I missed or messed up on let me know.

**R&R** please!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haylee POV

After I sent Hunter to go lock the back door I proceeded to close all the curtains. I didn't want those two nut jobs to be able to see what we were doing.

After I finished I ran and met Hunter by the stairs. "Ok we are locked in now what do we do?" I said in one breathless rush. I really hoped Hunter had a plan because now that I had time to think I was starting to panic.

"Got it," he said. "First we call the cops, then Mom and Dad I know that they are out of town but they will want to know. After that we call Uncle Mark, we can go stay with him." Brilliant! It was a good sound plan. A Hunter plan, while I was good at making snap decisions he was great at strategy and looking ahead.

"Or you can do none of those things," I head a voice say. Slowly I looked towards the top of the stairs to where the voice had originated. Standing up there were Conner and Altaïr.

"What the heck!" I screeched. "How did you get up there. We locked all the doors!"

"But not the upstairs windows," Altaïr said smirking. I just stared at them in disbelief. They had climbed our house, got in through a window, and now that ass was mocking us for not thinking to check the windows!

"Thats it!" I snapped. "Ether you leave this instant or I will personally throw you out the way you came in!"

"I would like to see you try little girl," Altaïr replied still wearing a cocky smirk. Oh he would would he?

I was about to launch myself up the stairs to wipe that grin off of his face when Hunter grabbed me. Traitor, he should be helping me.

"Let me go now, Hunter," I snarled at him. If he didn't I would not hesitate to lock him in the closet later.

"Haylee chill. I know that you want to throw them out the window, I do to. But think for a second," he hissed in my ear. "We don't know who these guys really are or what they want. They might not be real Assassins but they do have some freaky skills if they can get into our house from the second story."

Damn Hunter for being so logical. Now if I went after them I would like a fool. "Fine, now let go," I hissed back. When he did I striated my cloths and tossed my hair over my should, then I gave Altaïr my best condescending bitch look I had. I had gotten pretty good at it to. My nose was scrunched up as if I had smelled something nasty, and I looked at him the same way I would if I had a piece of gunk on the bottom of my shoe.

I felt Hunter sigh beside me. "Well, now that you are in our house what do you want," he said tiredly.

"We already told you, we want you to come with us," Altaïr replied slowly, as if he thought we were slow in the head. Bastard.

"Ok then, why do you want us to come with you?" Hunter replied just as slowly. I smirked, way to go Hunter.

"You don't need to know that at this point in time," Altaïr said. What! We did not need to know!?

"Like hell we don't!" I snapped. "Our lives, our choice, so if you want us to go with you then you had better gives us a pretty good reason!"

"No I don't. You will ether come peacefully of your own free will or you will be dragged, kicking and screaming."

I sighed this guy had a skull as thick as a rock. "Conner, please nock some since into your friend over there," I said earnestly. I am sure he would have to, if he had be up there.

"What? Where did he go," Hunter said. Good question, brother dearest. Seemed like we were so caught up arguing with his royal pain that we forgot about him.

"Well," someone said behind us, "I am right behind you." A large hand came down on the base of my neck. "And I would appreciate it if you did not fight. I would hate to have to tie you up."

Stupid Assassins and there stupid ninja tricks. "Hunter," I said quietly. "Remind me to put a bell on these two."

* * *

**AN** - Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it don't forget to **R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- **I am sooo sorry I have been away for so long. I have been out of town for the past couple of weeks and had no internet the entire time. Please don't hate me for taking so long. As a make up present I will be posting a one shot later today that I had originally planned to wait on. It will be titled Not a Sound featuring Haylee. Please go check it out and forgive me for being a horrible person.

I unfortunately do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do own Hunter and Haylee

* * *

Chapter 4

Hunter POV

"What? Where did he go," I said. Connor was at the top of the stairs just a second ago, now he wasn't. The only person up there was Altaïr who right now was smirking at us like we were imbeciles.

"Well," I heard a voice say, "I am right behind you." As I started to turn around a large hand clamped down on the back of my neck. "And I would appreciate it if you did not fight. I would hate to have to tie you up."

Crap. Well at least we now knew where Connor was.

"Hunter," Haylee murmured in my direction. "Remind me to put a bell on these two."

"You really think that it would work?" I asked curiously. It was a good idea but the person trying to get a bell on them was liable to get a knife in the gut.

"Its worth a shot if it gives us a little bit of warning when tweedle dee or tweedle dumb up there are about to show up," she said with a glare aimed at no one in particular.

"This has been fun," said Altaïr as he made his way down the stairs. "But I would really like to get out of here now, so lets go."

"Sure," I said with a big fake grin plastered on my face. "You can go through the front door or the window you came in through." People always thought Haylee was the smartass and I was the silent one but I could be just as bad as her when I wanted to.

"Yep!" Haylee added with a smile just as big and fake as mine. "We will not keep you any longer. Just free run all the way back to your assassin hidey hole and we will get back to living our lives."

Altaïr snorted and smirked at us again. What was up with this guy and smirking? was his face stuck between that and frowning because thats all he ever seemed to do.

"We will use the back door," said Altaïr. "And you two will be coming wether you like it or not." Back door? Ok maybe they didn't want to be seen laving with us.

"Why the back door?" Haylee asked echoing my thoughts. "If you have a car you need to go out the _front _door."

"No car," Connor replied as he pushed us back down the hall way and toward the back of the house.

"Okay," Haylee said slowly trying to figure out what we were doing. "If you don't have a car then how are we going to leave?"

"By walking through the woods," Altaïr said as he shoved past us to get to the door. He opened it and gave a mocking bow as we went through it. Ass.

"Walking through the woods!" I exclaimed. Where these two nuts! they had to be thinking that they were Assassins and thinking we were going into the freaking woods with them.

"You two are idiots if you think we will do that. One you think your actual Assassins. Two you will not tell us why you are kidnapping us. I mean for all we know your going to kill us and dump are bodies out there," Haylee screeched in one long massive rush.

"If you want us to do anything you have to answer our questions first." I said. I had no clue what was going on right now and it bugged the crap out of me, and I knew Haylee felt the same.

"Fine," Altaïr ground out, "one question."

"Three," Haylee shot back looking like she wanted to throw the Syrian Assassin out a plane with no parachute.

"You can ask two questions," said Connor sounding exasperated. "Don't argue Altaïr," he said as Altaïr opened his mouth to say something. "We will just waste time arguing with them and will get no where with them because they are both as stubborn as a mule."

"So," Connor said directing his words back at us. "You both have one question use it wisely."

"How are you even real," I shot out before Haylee could say anything. "You are characters in a video game."

"No, we are real," Altaïr said. "The video game was created based off of us. We don't know how it became so detailed, but right now we don't care."

"And I will answer this for free," Connor said. "We aren't sure how we got to this time period. We have some ideas but nothing concrete yet."

Well that told us absolutely nothing. Either they were telling the truth or completely insane. I'm not sure which I would have preferred.

Haylee sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Why us?" she asked. "What makes us so _special _that two Master Assassins come and kidnap us."

Altaïr and Connor stiffened and gave each other a long look. I had a feeling that what ever was coming next was not going to be good.

"You are descendants of both Assassins and Templars," said Connor cautiously as if thinking carefully befor he responded.

"So?" Haylee said confused. "What's the big deal I mean your dad was an Assassin turned Templar Grand Master, and Maria was a Templar before she married Altaïr. Being of both Assassin and Templar blood is not what makes us special, so answer the question."

By the end of her rant she looked like she wanted to rip both of their heads off. Not that I could blame her I felt the same way.

"It is who you are descended form that makes you special," Altaïr snapped.

"Ok so tell us," Haylee snapped right back.

Connor sighed and answered, "On the Assassin's side you are related to Malik Al-Sayf, La Volpe, and Achilles Davenport. On the Templar side you are related to Robert de Sable, Rodrigo Borgia, and Charles Lee."

What?! I felt my mouth drop open and I knew I had a look ok shock on my face. How was this possible?

"So basically," Altaïr said bitingly. "You are the descendants of our best friends and greatest enemies."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN-** I am super sorry I have been gone so long. Things have been super crazy in my life and unfortunately writing had to take a back seat for awhile. From now on I will try to update every Saturday. Please please please forgive me. Now that the groveling for forgiveness is through on to the story.

* * *

"Why us?" I asked. "What makes us so _special _that two Master Assassins come and kidnap us."

This was so confusing, I mean what was all this about. While Hunter's question was a good one I think mine was a little more relevant at the moment.

Altaïr and Connor stiffened and gave each other a long look. Whatever was coming next was not going to be good.

"You are descendants of both Assassins and Templars," said Connor slowly, gauging our reaction.

"So?" I asked confused. "What's the big deal I mean your dad was an Assassin turned Templar Grand Master, and Maria was a Templar before she married Altaïr. Being of both Assassin and Templar blood is not what makes us special, so answer the question."

Why couldn't they answer the damn question? It was a simple one, _why us_, it wasn't like we were asking for the meaning of life.

"It is who you are descended form that makes you special," Altaïr snapped.

"Ok so tell us," I snapped at him.

Connor sighed and answered, "On the Assassin's side you are related to Malik Al-Sayf, La Volpe, and Achilles Davenport. On the Templar side you are related to Robert de Sable, Rodrigo Borgia, and Charles Lee."

Ok so of all the things they could have said that was not one of them. How was this possible? And more importantly what did this mean for Hunter and I?

"So basically," Altaïr said bitingly. "You are the descendants of our best friends and greatest enemies."

"I..what?" Hunter stuttered a look of complete shock plastered on his face.

"It doesn't matter right now," said Connor gently."Right now we need to leave."

After a gentle push on my back from him I started walking. This was insanity, pure nut jobbery. We needed to get away from these two and do it before we got to where they wanted us to go. Hunter. I knew would be thinking the same thing. I sneaked a glance over at him as we entered the woods. He was stiff and had a look of extreme concentration on his face.

I nudged him and when he looked over at me I gave him a look that said _any ideas?_

He then got a pissed off look on his face that I took to mean _no. _Quickly after that his face cleared and he raised his eyebrows at me jerking his head towards Altaïr. Which I took to mean _distract them_. Will do brother dearest. Operation Annoy Stupid Assassins is a go.

"Sooo," I drawled,"How long are we going to be walking out here." I said all of this while looking up at the trees.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Altaïr suspiciously.

Shoot, I should have suspected he would question my motives. Quick thinking don't fail me now.

"You really don't want to know," I replied slowly, as Hunter shot me a look that said _what are you doing idiot shut up!_

"Actually I think I do," said Altaïr menacingly. "Why do you want to know how long we will be out here?"

With that he took a big step and got right in my face. Perfect right where I want him.

"Well ummm," I said as if I was embarrassed. I wasn't but it was all part of the plan.

"Spit it out already," Altaïr ground out.

"Girl issues," I blurted out. Hehe lets see how they reacted to that.

"What?" Altaïr said confused pulling back slightly. A quick look to the side showed Connor doing a great impersonation of the Sphinx and Hunter red in the face. Looks like brother dearest knew where this was going.

"You know that time of month, mother nature paying a visit. Come on Altaïr you where married you should know this," I said.

Understanding slowly dawned on Altaïr's face. He leaped back and looked at me as if I was a bug he had stepped on.

"What," I said. "Its not like I am contagious and besides you wanted to know."

"Three days. It will take us three days to get out of the woods," Connor said.

"Thank you Connor," I said sweetly. "Thats all I wanted to know."

"Come on," Altaïr spat. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible." With that he stalked off. The rest of us set off after him at a much slower pace.

"You're not really on your period are you," Hunter whispered worriedly. If it was that time of month he should have been worried, I turned into a monster.

"No," I whispered back."But I thought it would the best thing to say. That way I can distract Connor and Altaïr by being a whiny bitch and they will not think to question it. In the mean time you can be thinking up a plan to get us out of here."

Hunter had an impressed look on his face. "You are kinda scary sometimes you know," he said.

A grin wide enough to rival the Cheshire Cat's slowly spread across my face. "Brother dearest, you haven't seen anything yet. By the time i'm done with them those two Assassins will be begging to take us back home."


End file.
